


Alone Time

by Alliance (Xazz)



Series: Cypress Hall [8]
Category: Flight Rising
Genre: M/M, dragon/"human" relations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 05:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xazz/pseuds/Alliance
Summary: Honestly, I'm still shocked I wrote this gross shit. God damn.





	Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I'm still shocked I wrote this gross shit. God damn.

Getting through the dense swamp forest of the Isle was difficult on two legs. [Von](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=332919&did=36360273) was just big enough to get caught on things but just small enough to get bullied by branches. At least he didn’t trip over roots or get caught in vines. He knew he was getting closer as the growth of the forest around grew thicker and denser. A powerful druid like Spayar always made a lot of growth around him when he wanted privacy. It was good but walking into the room you shared with him that was encased in vines like a cage was a bit much. He’d left Nari and Aleksi back home on this journey to find Spayar. It was better if they stayed at home so they didn’t get lost or something ate them. Like the toridae that lived in the eastern part of the island in the muck or the colony of psyworms in the south.

He knew he’d found the right place when he came upon a tangle of vines and branches that seemed to make a wall in front of him. He lifted his hand and passed it across the face of the vines. They shrank away and untangled to make a small hole in the wall, just large enough for him to squeeze through. He stepped through and came to a small walled room of vines and branches. It surrounded a tree and there was a covering of moss and lichen all around the ground so thick and springy he could barely feel the ground beneath his feet. Under the tree on the other side to Von was Spayar in his birth form doing something to a flower.

Von walked around the tree to where [Spayar](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=332919&tab=dragon&did=36112116) was laying, relaxing. He’d taken off most of his hard clothes in order to lounge against a bed of moss that grew up the side of the tree so thick it had to be choking. He held a plant in his hand that grew a single, violently purple, flower from a long stem. He caressed it with his claw and it seemed to change before his eyes. Von knew what Spayar was doing. He was altering it, making it a new flower. On his other side was a stack of books on a raised root. He noticed Von immediately and turned, eyes sharpening ready to tell whoever was disturbing him to fuck off. His nearly Nature green eyes softened when he saw it was Von.

“What are you doing out here?” he asked Von, putting the plant on the ground where the roots immediately consumed the roots and made it part of the underbrush. Von just watched enviously. He couldn’t do anything like that no matter how much he tried. That was what it looked like when one was a member of the Belspring.

“I’d ask you the same question. Tassa sent me looking for you. I told her you just wanted some time alone but she said you were just moping about out here. Were you?”

Spayar grimaced, his crest flaring a little. “I wasn’t,” he lied.

Von went over to his side. “What are you doing out here?”

“I just wanted some peace and quiet to work. It’s been too long,” he sighed. “I can’t just make anymore. Everyone is always bothering me,” he looked away in annoyance.

“… Do I bother you?”

Spayar was so upset by the question he lurched to his feet. As a dragon he was taller than Von but it was all neck. He put his claws on Von’s shoulders and looked down at him. “No, absolutely not,” he promised. Von smiled when Spayar leaned down and nuzzled him, giving his jaw a sweet lick and nibble with his huge teeth. “You never bother me,” he said softly.

“You’re not just saying that cause you love me, are you?” Von teased him. Spayar’s hesitation made him laugh. “It’s okay,” he said when Spayar’s crest slicked back. “You annoy me sometimes too,” and he kissed Spayar on the nose with a grin. “You going to come back home?”

“Not yet,” he said. “I’m making a new flower, I wanted to finish it.”

“Oh. Well, can I stay?”

“Yes,” Spayar licked him again. Von smiled and hugged his face, stroking his eye ridges. Spayar started rumbling like a purr.

When he let go of Spayar he went back to lay next to the tree and Von joined him, sitting against his side and using his stomach as a seat back. “Why a flower? Is it for someone?”

“I wasn’t intending it to be. I just miss making new plants,” Spayar said and carefully pulled the flower out of the ground without even disrupting the moss. Von climbed over him a bit to grab one of the books and started reading while Spayar worked on his flower, his claws coated in druidic magic. Von read his book and overhead the sun slowly made its way across the sky.

While they sat there Von kept catching Spayar looking at him, become aware he was staring and then look away to keep working on his flower. He did it so often Von was sure there was something wrong. “Do I have something on my face?” he asked after he caught Spayar doing it for the fifth time.

“Huh?”

“You keep looking at me.”

Spayar’s crest flared in embarrassment that he’d been caught. “Oh… Uh. I just— you’re just very pretty and distracting,” he said.

Von hadn’t been expecting that. “I always look like this,” he said slowly.

Spayar put his plant down again, this time a bit more of a ways off. “Yes but you look different through dragon eyes than humi eyes,” Spayar said. He turned his neck around to bring his head right up to Von and twisted a bit to wrap an arm around his waist, pulling him closer to the front of his body. “The colors are different and you look so fucking beautiful it’s a shame I have to look away.”

Von smiled, “You’re sweet and silly. I look the same I always look.” Personally, Von didn’t think he was particularly special. He knew he was attractive and had good colors but it was nothing compared to Spayar’s nest mate. Tassa was so beautiful it was criminal and Von often found himself comparing himself to her and how Spayar could even like him more than her. Honestly, Von had a bit of a crush on Tassa despite being with Spayar. She was just so criminally beautiful and nice and kind and powerful and a member of the Belspring. She was a perfect mate for Spayar and he only thought of her as a friend. Von didn’t understand how Spayar just did that.

“So? That just means you look beautiful like always,” Spayar licked him and Von flushed as Spayar nuzzled him and sniffed at his blonde hair and curled his neck around him intimately. He moved around some to better get at Spayar’s head so he could hold it in his hands. Spayar pressed his face into his chest and Von rubbed his eye ridges and the top of his head and along the soft underside of his mouth. Spayar thrummed happily and used his wing to curl further around Von casting a dark shadow over him with his nearly black wing covered in shimmering green marks. “I’m glad you came looking for me,” he said lowly. “We hardly ever have time alone anymore,” he nosed at Von’s shirt, biting at the buttons holding it in place.

“I think we spend plenty of time alone,” Von chuckled.

“In my opinion, it isn’t nearly enough,” Spayar said and his claws nimbly undid the buttons of his shirt.

“Ah— Spayar mmm—

“Yeah?” Spayar asked and licked Von’s chest with his big tongue. Von shivered. “Do you want me to stop?”

Not really. But the size and shape difference they were made him nervous. It wasn’t like Spayar could just easily change back into a humi shape to be intimate with him. It’d take hours and would leave him exhausted. But Spayar had been a dragon for a while and it had prevented them from being intimate as often as before so they literally hadn’t been spending as much time alone together. Von shook his head, “Just be careful with those claws and teeth. My skin is a lot thinner like this.”

“I will,” Spayar promised gently. And with that Spayar pushed him over onto his back making Von give a little yelp of surprise. Spayar got up from where he was laying and when he stood up Von could see he was already unsheathed and his face heated up. He situated himself more over Von to better lick and nuzzle his face and neck. Von squirmed a little as Spayar’s sharp claws gently trailed down his chest and stomach, popping open the rest of the buttons on his shirt and down to his trousers. “How are you so cute?”

“I’m not?” Von said.

“Yeah. You are,” Spayar snorted. “Also I haven’t mentioned them because they’re new but I like the stockings.” Von’s face went fully red. Tassa had suggested them to him instead of full-length pants. They went all the way up his thighs, lacing up the side to hold them in place and he wore shorts over them. He already wore pretty high cut shorts because it was humid and muggy in the swamp and that made his legs feel good. “They almost make your legs look as long as mine-

Von snorted. “Oh, shut up,” he said and shoved Spayar’s head a little. Wildclaws were known as the leggiest breed for a reason.

Spayar’s lips were turned up in a smile, his crest flared, dark eyes playful. He licked Von’s face and lips. Von kissed him on the tip of his mouth because while he didn’t care what form Spayar was in, he loved him regardless, wildclaw mouths weren’t conducive for kissing. That didn’t stop Spayar and he licked Von’s lips again, more insistent this time and Von flushed a little opening his mouth and Spayar put his tongue in his mouth to kiss him deeper. Von whined a little, his hands grabbing onto Spayar’s tunic that hung loose and gaping around his chest and body. Spayar’s teeth did lightly scratch against Von’s face but no blood was drawn, no damage done. Von could tell he was being very careful with where he let his teeth rest against his skin while working his tongue against Von’s.

When he pulled his tongue out of Von’s mouth Von was flushed and breathing hard. He could feel a hard on coming too. “Stormcatcher,” he panted.

“Very cute,” Spayar said, nuzzling him, nosing around his hair. As he did his claws were tugging off his shorts. Von hadn’t even noticed when he’d undone the belt and sash and loosened them to slide right off. Spayar squatted down between his legs and his unsheathed dick was very large as he rested it on Von’s pelvis. Von couldn’t help but stare at it. It wasn’t that big at all when he was a humi. It nearly came up to his belly button and had a very handsome knot at the base that made him shiver. It was a dark green color with streaks of green running along it in an almost spiral pattern and had a tapered shape where it was thicker in the middle than at either end but flared out again at the base to meet the knot. It wasn't nearly that pretty in his humi shape either and was in fact, pretty boring and uninteresting to look at. “You like it?” He'd noticed Von looking at it.

“Uhm… I haven't seen it like that in a while, it surprised me,” Von said

“It likes you too,” Spayar said and rubbed himself against Von’s pelvis. Von’s cheeks were so flushed but he did like knowing his boyfriend found him so sexually appealing. “I want to mate with you with it.”

“What?” Von squeaked. “It's so big, though.”

“I know,” Spayar said like that was his entire point. “You already look cute as hell when we normally mate you'd be unbearable to me like this.”

Von squirmed a little at the thought as he looked down at Spayar's dick. He really wasn't always interested in mating with his boyfriend but he did because Spayar liked it and it always felt so good during and after it. Spayar wouldn't suggest it if it would end badly for him and Von did enjoy having sex with Spayar. A lot actually. It just never occurred to him to want it unless Spayar came onto him. Like now actually. “Ah… uhm… yes?” he said in a weak little voice.

“Yeah?”

“Yes,” Von said in a stronger voice. Spayar was very insistent that if Von didn't like something to say something and to not just go along with it because Spayar wanted to do it. Spayar said it made him feel weird so sometimes made Von repeat the fact that yes, he did want sex. Von thought it was really sweet actually.

“Alright, good,” Spayar licked his face and throat making Von giggle and squirm. “You’re so cute I could just eat you up,” he said and opened his mouth wide. It could wrap all the way around Von’s chest and for a second he worried then Spayar, with more tenderness than Von thought he was capable of, nibbled on his flanks. Von whined a bit and stayed very still to not move against those big teeth in case they gave a wayward bite he wasn’t ready for. Once Spayar had had enough fun with that he delicately took his mouth off Von’s skin and rubbed his head and face all over his chest and belly adoringly.

“I love you too,” Von said, knowing Spayar was saying with his actions. He moaned when Spayar licked his unattended cock. Obviously, he couldn’t suck Von off but his slightly rough tongue felt good on the sensitive skin of his cock and he vanished it with lots of licks. Up the shaft and the balls and the head and Von even forgot that not even inches away there were huge, razor sharp, teeth. He just had his eyes closed and was doing his best not to do the same reactions he did when with Spayar in his humi form. Which was try to put his cock in Spayar’s mouth. That would end very badly.

“Roll over for me,” Spayar said and got up off of Von somewhat to allow him easier movement.

“Why though? That was feeling so good?” he complained.

“Because I said so and this will feel good now c’mon,” he said impatiently.

With an annoyed whine Von did roll over onto his belly. Spayar grabbed his hips and with a grunt pulled them more into the air. Von looked over his shoulder at Spayar and the wildclaw licked his lips. Von looked away again. He didn’t want to think about all those teeth. He put his head down and then it shot back up again when he felt Spayar start to eat him out. He had a very large tongue and it felt good against his ass. He gasped and his thighs trembled as Spayar pushed his tongue into him. Again he felt the soft prick of teeth on his skin like when Spayar nibbled across his chest and like that Spayar’s teeth seemed very aware of where they were and how much pressure they were putting on his skin. He was just trying to get his teeth out of the way while licking and fucking Von’s ass with his tongue. Von forgot about the teeth quickly because of how good Spayar’s tongue felt.

Von put his head down on his arms and just enjoyed the feeling. His thighs quivered now and then and Spayar didn’t seem to have any intention of stopping any time soon. Von was okay with that. He could enjoy his boyfriend’s tongue as long as he wanted to use it. Spayar was at it for a while too. To the point he just sat down behind Von in what Von knew was probably a very silly position not including his neck bent down to eat him out. Von didn’t know how long had passed. He was in bliss and his cock hung nearly fully erect dribbling pre down onto the thick moss. At one point he decided to stop being lazy and reached under him to jerk himself off. Spayar couldn’t do it well with his claws but his hand felt just fine along with Spayar’s tongue working so good inside of him, repeatedly thrusting in and out and across his hole.

He whined when he came and it turned into a loud moan of pleasure his insides tightening around Spayar’s tongue. Oh, now he wished it was Spayar’s cock or even his fingers. The tongue thing was weird when he thought about it too much. Once his orgasm faded Spayar pulled his tongue out and Von was surprised just how much of his tongue was in there. “O-oh,” he whimpered and pushed himself up a bit to look over his shoulder at Spayar.

“Tell me if you’re slick enough to take something,” Spayar said rocking up into a squat. Von looked down between his legs and he could see how hard Spayar’s dick was. With a soft whine he reached behind his back and slipped two fingers into himself. He moaned a little as he did and gave himself a brief exploration with his fingers that was basically fingering himself to do as Spayar requested. Behind him he heard Spayar start whining. He removed his fingers.

“Yeah, feels okay,” Von said.

“Good. Bless the Gladekeeper,” Spayar grunted and pushed Von into a slightly different position.

Von gave a sharp whine when he felt the tip of Spayar’s cock press against his entrance. Not in distress. He was really very excited. Too excited. He needed to relax. He gave a shuttered breath and made himself relax. He wanted it. He wanted this. Von moaned loudly as Spayar slowly but surely slid himself all the way. His hole expanded around the bulge in the middle and then narrowed again at the base as Spayar pressed up against him all the way to the knot so he was fully seated in Von. Spayar wasn’t even moving now and Von was just moaning pathetically. He was so big and Von could feel him the entire way in. He gripped the moss floor he was on and just whimpered with need. When Spayar pulled back slowly so Von’s body could adjust to it Von’s moaning got louder. “Spayar,” he moaned needily.

“Feel good?” Spayar asked roughly.

“Uh-huh. Oh— put it back in. Fuck me. You aren’t allowed to be humi anymore,” he said sternly.

Spayar laughed and pushed himself back into Von making him cry out in delight. His back bowed and his arms shook so he just collapsed onto the moss. “You’ll hear no complaint from me,” he said and licked Von’s back. “And I was right. You look so fucking good like this with my cock in you as I am. It opens you up so wide around me.” Von just shivered and tightened a little around Spayar.

“Fuck me now, please,” Von whined.

“As you wish,” Spayar licked his shoulders and behind his ear. Von grabbed the moss so hard his knuckles went white as Spayar leaned over him some to get a bit of better leverage and started thrusting into him. Slowly at first but quickly with growing speed. Not too hard and fast, he didn’t want to hurt Von. But just enough.

Von loved the shape of Spayar as he fucked him. The tapered part on both ends meant he got the widening sensation going in and coming out and when Spayar pushed all the way in to move around inside of him it felt good just inside him in general. And he was so big. So thick and firm and made Von feel so full and good. Spayar was big for a humi and had a big humi dick but that was nothing compared to this. Von wanted to have sex like this from now on because it just felt so good to feel his thick cock thrusting in and out of him and sometimes just shoving himself up to the knot with a desperate little whine.

He could tell Spayar was enjoying this as much as Von was by his panting and erratic movements. Spayar only got off stroke usually when flustered and this was making him very flustered or at the very least distracted. At one point he paused, deep inside Von and he could feel Spayar’s knot against his entrance, the entire length of him throbbing inside of him. His breath was heavy against Von’s neck and shoulders. “You feel so good,” Von whined.

“Tha-that’s my line,” Spayar groaned and tried to push himself in a little bit more. Von felt himself open around the start of his knot and whimpered. Was Spayar going to do that? They’d had sex in their birth forms before but it was much more difficult thanks to tails and wings. They hadn’t been able to finish properly. “You look so good, so full of me.”

“I feel so good so full of you,” Von said, also out of breath a bit. Saying something so naughty made him blush. “You’re not done are you?”

“No. I just wanted to make sure I didn’t finish too quickly. I wanted to enjoy this private moment with you,” he licked and nuzzled Von’s face and neck. Von turned his head towards him, lifting his shoulders up a bit and kissed him on the tip of his mouth. Spayar licked his lips and put his tongue in his mouth again. Von groaned and looped an arm around the back of his head.

Spayar pulled away. “Remind me why I’m your mate and not Tassa,” Von groaned a little as he pushed his hips back against Spayar’s cock. He watched Spayar’s already oval eyes turn into aroused circles. Spayar nodded. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Spayar nuzzled him and ran his claws through his blonde hair a bit. “I’m so glad you’re actually my mate.”

“Hmmm,” Von agreed with a smile and laid his head down on his arms again.

Spayar stayed leaned over him, his claws up under his body a bit, touching his chest so utterly gently it was like being touched by simply sharp nails. Spayar's humi form scratched him more than this. At least when he worked up the courage to ride him. Spayar always left scratches on his hips when he did that. Spayar really liked him doing that. Von moaned a little so Spayar knew without a doubt that he was enjoying his claws and his hips pushing into Von rhythmically. Over his head Spayar started panting and he could imagine the black and green dragon’s tongue flopping out of his mouth.

Von gave a little cry more of surprise than anything when Spayar lifted him up with just the force of his hips. He scooted forward a little and groaned so loud when he suddenly felt so full and stretched out. Von gasped as he felt Spayar's thick cock throbbing inside of him, further filling him to overflowing. Von clenched at the moss and whined when Spayar grabbed his hips to stabilize them both and rocked his hips back and forth buy not pulling out and it just made Von so aware of how big Spayar was in this form. He couldn't get over feeling how stretched out he felt around Spayar's fat cock or knowing Spayar was filling him with cum.

Von whined pitifully. Spayar just pushed him down when he tried to look behind him, his breath hot and a slight growl crawling out of his throat. Von just stayed down, his ass pressed against Spayar's groin, to wait until he was done. Von could still feel it pulsing inside of him. It had only been a few seconds but it felt like a lifetime already and Spayar's cock was big enough to keep any cum from leaking out and if anything Von swore he could feel Spayar's cum inside of him. Von reached down and jerked himself off while Spayar finished and it felt really good. Usually, Spayar got him off beforehand but that was a bit difficult when he didn't have hands or a mouth not full of super sharp teeth. Von found he liked his orgasm better while Spayar was inside of him and he clutched around Spayar with a whimper when he came. Tightening around him he felt Spayar's cock give a half-hearted twitch inside him and Spayar groaned a little. Maybe not a full orgasm but another squirt of him had probably just happened.

Then, finally, he felt Spayar relax with a sigh. He was done and Von knew he was very full of dragon spunk. Usually, the amount a humi produced wasn't anything to worry about but as a wildclaw? He'd spent an awfully long time releasing all of it inside of him. Was it going to all gush out when he pulled out? Or just slowly leak out down his thighs? Either way he was going to be such a mess.

“Okay, Spayar,” he said breathlessly, “You can pull out.” He was a bit regretful about that because Spayar felt so good inside of him and made him so full.

“Uh… sorry honey, not really,” Spayar said awkwardly.

“What? What are you talking about?”

“I mmm… knotted you and you're real tight and it's real big. I don't wanna hurt you by pulling out.”

Von looked over his shoulder at Spayar. “Y-you knotted me?” Well, that explained why he felt so full and stretched open around Spayar’s cock. He was taking in something even bigger than his cock. “... How long is it going to take to go down?”

“I don't know?”

“How? You lived most of your life like this,” Von accused him.

“Yeah and never knotted anyone before and it doesn't get big when I was just rutting on something by myself,” Spayar huffed.

“So… we're stuck like this?” Von squeaked.

“For a little bit, yeah,” Spayar said apologetically.

Von whimpered a little. “Okay.” This was going to be torture. Not because it hurt but because he liked it. He was a bit annoyed he was stuck like that but Spayar's cock felt so good inside him, still pretty hard, that Von didn't mind.

Spayar leaned over him and licked and nuzzled his face and neck. “Sorry,” he said softly.

“It's really big,” Von said and it sounded like he was complaining.

“Usually you don't complain about that,” Spayar grunted. Not that he was wrong. Usually, Von was all about Spayar putting his full cock inside of him. Then, like to make a point, he pushed his hips against Von’s ass. Von shivered, his skin prickling, as Spayar's fat cock and thick knot shifted around inside of him. He ended up moaning loudly. “Yeah, that's what I thought,” Spayar said smugly. Von just whimpered again, quivering around him, thighs trembling a little. Spayar licked him across the shoulders and neck while Von hid his face a bit. Now that they weren't having sex Von was very aware of the very lewd position he was in, especially with Spayar basically squatted behind him. And he was still so stretched out around Spayar and knew that after being knotted like this he'd be gaping and that made his face turn red. Spayar was always such a smug asshole when he got Von like that. He did like the attempted kiss substitutes of licks and nuzzles at least and he knew Spayar was sorry for not realizing they'd be stuck for a little bit if he knotted Von.

As Spayar got soft his knot got smaller. It took a while. Spayar enjoyed being inside him, even if he had done something dumb. About as long as it took them to fuck it took Spayar to get soft again. Von really didn't mind too much. It got him a very sweet Spayar and an wonderful feeling of fullness that when Spayar was finally able to pull out he felt such an empty ache he whined. “Well, make up your mind. Did you want me out, or in?” Spayar asked him like the jerk he was.

“Shut up,” Von whined.

“The view is great from back here,” Spayar said smugly and Von self consciously tried to not gape open but after having such a thick thing inside of him for so long it was difficult to get back to the way he was.

“Ah!” he gave a surprised cry when Spayar stood up and gingerly picked him up. But only for a moment before he was being put in the curve of his side and cloistered by his black and green wing over his head. Von’s wings. The movement jostled his insides and once he was seated he could finally feel all of Spayar’s spunk starting to leak out of him and his face heated up as he made a mess on the moss.

Spayar leaned over and with his wing claw and regular claw and muzzle touched his head and chest and drew green magic across his skin. Von could feel the spirit Spayar was bonded with through the magic. “Now you're really mine,” Spayar said and nibbled on his jaw just a little. Von had a feeling Spayar had just done something that would have made the Belspring elders faint.

Von looked down at the green marks. They were already starting to fade. “Unnecessary. I've only ever been yours but I appreciate the ceremony,” Von said and held his head to kiss him on the face. “Now you start the process of turning back so you can kiss me properly.”

Spayar chuckled. “I suppose that us fair,” he licked Von’s face.

“And come back to the others. They are anxious when you aren't around,” Von added.

Spayar sighed. “Will that make you happy?”

“Yes. I don't like seeing my clanmates worry.”

“Then as you wish,” he gave Von one last lick and laid down, stretching out on the soft moss with a sigh.

“I'm… going to go clean up. I'll be back in a bit.”

Spayar snickered but his words already sounded pained. Going between either form was not pleasant or quick. “Might take you a while with how deeply I was inside you.”

Von’s cheeks turned pink. “Don't say things like that you pervert,” he scolded Spayar.

Spayar chuckled, “Sorry, my love. I'll stick to less lewd things like the fact that I can smell-

“Shut up, Spayar!” Von cried, incredibly red-faced. He got to his feet, wobbled a little, and walked off. As he did he felt Spayar’s seed trickling down the inside of his thigh. Spayar didn't say anything after him which he was grateful for as he went to find a pond to clean himself with.


End file.
